Christmas with the Ackerman’s
by SUGAR2345
Summary: Suze thinks her Christmas is ruined, when she and Jesse come across a ghost of a six yearold, while Christmas shopping. Will they bring that little girl back to life or is there a reason why her life was taken from her in the first place? RR! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mediator Series, and if I did there would definitely be a seventh book, but the series belongs to an outstanding, one of the best selling authors, Meg Cabot.

* * *

**Summary: **Its Suze's first Christmas with the Ackerman's and with Jesse of course. Suze doesn't want that much for Christmas except for Jesse or to see her father who has moved on again. But what happens when Suze learns there's even more to the whole Mediator thing? Like being able to see someone who has moved on for one day?

Not only that, Suze's plans for Christmas are basically spoiled, when she and Jesse come across a six year old ghost who got hit by a car. Will they travel to the past to save her or was the little girl meant to die in the first place?

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

When I first moved to California, I never expected strange things to happen. You see I am a mediator, or like Paul Slater and Dr. Slater call us, a shifter which means I have the ability to speak and talk to the dead. I always knew that, but I never expected to fall in love with a ghost.

Likely, that ghost, his name is Jesse isn't a ghost anymore. That's because Paul Slater and I decided to play with the past, well he started it. He kept threatening me that he would send Jesse to the great beyond or keep him from dying. Well, we kept him from dying, Jesse in the past, the past Paul and I shifted to, killed Felix Diego, the guy who supposedly killed Jesse in the past we didn't play with, the original past.

Well, after Jesse killed Diego, I got stuck in the fire and Jesse rescued me, only to shift back to the twenty first century with Paul and me.

Paul and I ended up rushing Jesse to the hospital, where I thought it would be the last time I would be able to be with Jesse, but thanks to my dad, also a ghost, who has finally moved on from wondering through two dimensions, let ghost Jesse know what was happening and he showed up.

Jesse's soul found his body and instead of dying that night in the hospital, Jesse got a second chance at living; he is now part of my life and as well as a Mediator…or shifter…whatever.

Now it has been nearly a year since I moved to sweet North California and yes, they have palm trees here. I found that very odd when I first set foot here.

The winter formal was a while ago and the days are growing colder, no cold enough to snow, besides this isn't New York from where I originally come from. Jesse is supposed to come over and we're going Christmas shopping together; my first Christmas with the Ackerman's.

After my father died from a heart attack, when I was six, my mom met Andy and remarried. This is why I live in California now and this why I'm stuck with three step brothers. There's the red head, David and known by only me as Doc; He's really smart and this girl Shannon has a crush on him. Then there's Brad known by me as Dopey; he's about my age and I can't stand him. Last, there's Jake known by me as Sleepy; he goes to college and delivers pizza by night.

I was sitting in my room, by the dressing table, looking into the mirror just to make sure my hair would stay the way I put it throughout mine and Jesse's first shopping experience.

The honk of Jesse's car, or should I say father Dominic's, who is my school's principle, a priest and a Mediator just like Jesse and I, startled me. I stood up and walked over to the bay window and looked down.

I opened the window. "Jesse, you can come in. I'll be right down." I yelled.

Jesse rolled down his car window. "No, _Querida_. I noticed your mother's car." He yelled.

"Jesse, my mom likes you, so does Andy and David; I'm sure they forgot about what happened at dinner Sunday night." I yelled.

I could barely see Jesse's dark brown eyes from my bedroom window as I looked down, but even at a far distance sight, they made my heart sink. "_Querida_, I'll just wait down here." said Jesse.

"Fine." I said closing the window. It was kind of chilly out, so I grabbed my leather jacket and headed downstairs.

My mom was in the living room, hanging on new pictures, to my surprise, one of them was of Jesse and me. My mom looked at me as I was about to head out the front door. "Oh, hi Susie." She said.

"Hi, Jesse's here." I said grabbing my purse.

"Why won't he come in?" asked my mom in a disappointed voice.

"Because of what happened on Sunday." I said. "Got to go now, bye mom." I headed out the door and ran to Jesse's car.

Jesse got out of the car and I gave him a hug, gosh he was so warm. I can never let go of him. "My mom doesn't hate you." I said. "She's hanging a picture of us in the living room."

Jesse looked at the house, which was once a boarding house a hundredth and fifty years ago. "I don't know, Susannah. She could be doing it for your sakes." He said.

I planted a kiss on him. "You can't run away from my parents forever." I said.

We got into his car. Jesse still didn't have a license. I always wanted to drive instead. I said it every time, but Jesse just protested. It's even worse knowing that a hundredth and some year old guy, who lived back, when horses transported people around, liked to speed. One of these days, the police would stop us and what would we do? Jesse has no license.

I pointed that out, but Jesse still protested. "_Querida_, I won't do it, drive too fast." He said.

"We'll see." I said folding my hands across my chest.

I think mentioning the police, made Jesse pee his pants. He drove so slow; I thought we wouldn't make it to the mall.

"Okay." I said taking out a note pad from my purse. "I need to buy the following, something for the kitchen for Andy. I was thinking a sweater for my mom, something that deals with pizza for Jake. I have no idea what Brad wants and something scientific for David."

"David explained to me why we can't live on any another planet, but earth." said Jesse.

We were walking across the parking lot. I put my note pad away and took a hold of Jesse's hand. "Okay." I said. "Maybe I should just get them all gift cards."

"What do you want for Christmas, _Querida_?" asked Jesse. That's how it was to date a hundredth and some Spanish guy. He always called me, _Querida_, which as I looked up in the dictionary before, meant sweet heart.

But when, Jesse asked his question, the only thing I wanted for Christmas was him, just to be with him for every day of my life to come, but what also crossed my mind was my dad. Even though when he been dead, I still saw him around, but now he's gone. He moved on to Heaven or his next life or wherever ghosts go after I mediate them.

"I don't know." I said. "Get me whatever you want."

We walked into the mall. It was so warm and cozy inside. To our surprises, as soon as we walked about a few feet, Jesse and I ran into our friends Cece and Adam, who were now a couple. "Suze!" yelled Cece waving, when she saw us.

"Hi." I waved. Cece and Adam walked up to us.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cece.

"Um…shopping. What else?" I asked.

"Well, I know that!" said Cece happily. "But, you should have had called; we would all have gotten together."

"Um, next time. Sorry Cece." I said. I just wanted to just spend time with Jesse. I love hanging out with Cece and Adam, but Jesse is who I just wanted to be with right now.

"Well, we're here now; How about it?" Cece asked.

I shrugged not knowing what to do, so I looked at Jesse. "It's all right with me. How's it going, Cece?" he asked trying to act cool. No, he got it all wrong. I rolled my eyes.

"Great, where were you planning on going Suze?" asked Cece.

I looked around the mall. "Um…" I was supposed to be buying Christmas presents and Christmas is only a week away.

"They have a shoe sale at Daisy's shoes." said Cece.

I don't care. I just want to shop with my boyfriend and my own best friend was ticking me off. Jesse was going to get a punch, big time when we're done shopping, so I came up with something.

I sank down to a near by bench and held my stomach. "Ow, ow." I said. "I got bad cramps. You two go along. Jesse!"

"Oh, do you need anything?" asked Cece.

"I don't want to spoil yours and Adam's plans. See you in school on Monday." I smiled.

Cece took Adam's hand. "We never hang out." She said to me.

"Well, we will soon, can't stop mother nature." I grabbed my stomach some more.

Cece gave me a puzzled look. "Didn't you have your period last week?" she asked.

I looked at Adam and Jesse. "Cece!" I yelled.

"Sorry, see you in school." She said about to leave with Adam.

"See you Suze." said Adam and they left.

"Are you all right, Susannah?" asked Jesse sitting down next to me.

I let got of my stomach. "Jesse, I love Cece and Adam, but today wasn't the day to hang out." I said once Cece and Adam were out of ear sight.

I stood back up. "Now, okay." I said. "We need to buy…" But I couldn't think. Why does Christmas shopping have to be so hard? I shook my head. "We better not run into those two."

"Susannah, I don't understand." said Jesse. "They're your friends."

"I already told you. Today wasn't the day to hang out." I took Jesse's hand. "Now let's shop."

We went a few places, like Macy's and Sears. Then Jesse and I came across a Christian store. "Father Dominic." said Jesse. "What should we get him?"

"A thank you card." I said. Father Dominic was the one that got Jesse a social security number and a job.

"We thanked him enough." said Jesse. "But, we should get him something special. Don't you agree, _Querida_?"

I totally zoomed out. Jesse's abs came to my mind. Oh, I couldn't wait until summer.

"Well, yeah." I said. "He gave you everything. A place to live and he lets you borrow his car."

"I can't wait until Medical school." said Jesse.

"How are those SAT practice test coming along?" I asked. "Do you even have a high school diploma?"

"Let's walk into the store." said Jesse. I nodded my head and we walked in.

"The SAT's are pointless and the father has the diploma thing under control. He's a high school principle. He can get me one easily." said Jesse.

"Oh, yeah, if he could only do that for me." I said.

"Susannah, education is an important aspect in life. You should read more too." said Jesse.

I looked at pictures of Jesus on a wall. "You mean history books? No thank you." I said.

"Anything." said Jesse looking into my eyes. My heart sank in my body and I felt so warm.

"We'll see." I smiled.

Jesse and I looked around the store more. I looked out at the mall and saw Cece and Adam. I ducked.

"What's wrong, Susannah?" asked Jesse looking down at me.

"Cece." I whispered.

"Enough of your foolish games; She's your best friend." said Jesse.

I stood up. "You are right and we had enough shopping for one day." I agreed with him, because he had to be right. I loved him.

So still seeing Cece and Adam with bags out in the mall, I yelled and waved, "Cece!"

She smiled and noticed me, pulling Adam into the store. "Suze!" she said. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." I said. "Do you want to have lunch?"

"We already ate." said Cece tossing her blond albino hair. "We were just leaving."

"Oh, then well see you in school." I said.

Cece looked around. "I thought you weren't catholic." She said.

Jesse straightened up. "It's for father—."

But I interrupted him. "It's for Jesse's father, very religious man." I picked up a picture of the Virgin Mary. "Would he like this? Jesse."

"Something more meaningful." He said.

I put the picture down. "Maybe a book; you said I should read, so maybe father Do….your father would like some book."

Adam looked at his watch. "Cee, we better go." He said. "Bye guys." Adam and Cece left the store.

I looked at Jesse. "Do you think it's normal to buy your school principle a gift?" I asked.

"Yes, aren't you giving Christmas cards to teachers?" asked Jesse.

"But not gifts." I said through clenched teeth.

"Susannah." Jesse took me aside. We stood behind some shelves in the store. Was he going to make out with me?

But instead of Jesse sticking his tongue into my mouth, he gave me lecture, oh great. "Susannah, I think you should tell them, your friends that you're a mediator." He said in a soft voice.

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked. "Jesse, they'd think I'm nuts? You can tell them that your one, but then again, they'd think my boyfriend is nuts!"

"It would be a nice Christmas present." said Jesse. "For them or even your mom."

"My mom would think your putting spells on me!" I said.

Jesse put his arms around me. "I would say I believe you, because I saw you talking to someone who wasn't there." He said.

"She would still think I'm talking to walls." I said.

"That no one, but us, saw." said Jesse.

The next thing I said, I wished I never said. "Then she would think her grandkids would be insane." I blushed. How embarrassing.

Wait, would my kids ever turn out to be Mediators? We'll be the family on the street, who talks and see the dead. No one would want to hang out with my kids, because they'd be the odd kids, the odd family, the family that everyone would avoid as much as possible. But I loved Jesse too much to not want that.

"Susannah, your mother has to believe you some day." said Jesse. "You should try to tell her."

I tried, many times. "You think it's so easy." I said. "Try telling her, I see dead people. She'd think I'm dating an insane man."

"Get father Dominic the book. I think your hungry." He said. We bought the book for Father D and headed out of the store.

We were walking to the food court, but on our way there. We saw a huge line of kids waiting to sit on Santa's lap.

One kid caught my eye. After five sets of parents and their kids stood a woman holding a baby boy, while a girl was yanking at her jacket saying, "Mommy, mommy." She kept saying it over and over again. Tears were in her eyes.

No response came from her mother. I held onto Jesse. He looked down at me with concerned eyes. "What's wrong _Querida_?" He asked.

"Look." I said nodding my head to the girl. Her mother ignored her the whole time and only admired her little brother.

"Yes, children. You want many." He said.

"No, Jesse." I shook my head. Then realized what I meant and corrected myself. "Well, yeah, but it looks like we might be having lunch later."

"Why is that, _Querida_?" he asked.

I looked some more at the little girl. She was glowing, which meant, I was right. Lunch was going to have wait, because it looks like Jesse and I have to do some mediator business, because the little girl appeared to be dead.

* * *

**A/N:** Was it long enough? What did you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mediator Series, and if I did there would definitely be a seventh book, but the series belongs to an outstanding, one of the best selling authors, Meg Cabot.

**Summary: **Its Suze's first Christmas with the Ackerman's and with Jesse of course. Suze doesn't want that much for Christmas except for Jesse or to see her father who has moved on again. But what happens when Suze learns there's even more to the whole Mediator thing? Like being able to see someone who has moved on for one day?

Not only that, Suze's plans for Christmas are basically spoiled, when she and Jesse come across a six year old ghost who got hit by a car. Will they travel to the past to save her or was the little girl meant to die in the first place?

**Spotted Mistakes: **In the first chapter I wrote Dr. Slater instead of Dr. Slaski, though everyone knows who I'm talking about, Suze calls him Dr. Slaski.

**A/N:** Finally an update, are you happy now?

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

I seriously hated my job, every single minute of it and I didn't even get paid. Almost every day it seemed as if where ever I went or what ever I wanted, which was to have a normal life, a ghost would appear.

I turned to the love of my life. "Jesse." I said. "What should we do?" I knew what to do, don't get me wrong, but how? It was a little girl, if we tried to grab her, she would scream for her mom, not that her mom could hear her.

My biggest worry was just the little girl herself and how stupid it would be to grab air in front of no mediators or shifters, whatever.

"Susannah, we should help her." said Jesse.

I gave him a, "Duh, I know" kind of face.

Jesse just laughed and gave me a hug, oh they're very warm.

I looked up at him. "She's not going to stop bothering her mom." I said now turning from Jesse to the little girl.

The little girl's mom and what seemed as her baby brother were next to see Santa. Once her little brother, but not her was placed into Santa's lap. The girl screamed so loud, I thought my ear drums would explode, "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Then I watched the girl sit on Santa's lap alone. She seemed happy for what she accomplished, but looked at her mother and said, "I hate you mommy."

This was when I wish I was a ghost. "She can't see you!" I yelled.

Jesse looked down at me. "Susannah." he said.

People were staring at us. "Sorry. I was yelling to a friend." I said. "Your mom can't see you!"

The little girl didn't listen. She was on Santa's lap, holding her little brother, which freaked the mom out since he looked as if he was floating. I had no idea how I was going to get to her.

As the mom took the little girls brother of Santa, one of the elf's asked, "Is it just me or was he floating?"

The Santa Claus laughed, "I must do something about this belly."

The mom waited for the picture printout and left with the brother. The little girl was still on Santa's lap and she dropped down still yelling for her mother.

This was going to be my or Jesse's catch. The mom, the brother and the little girl were walking our way.

The mother and brother walked by us, but once the little girl was a foot from me, I grabbed her. She screamed, "Let me go! Mommy!"

I covered her mouth, but she was dead, so I uncovered it. "Your mom can't hear you." I whispered. Then I turned to Jesse. "We have to go somewhere private."

Jesse and I took the girl over to a corner. I know it probably looked as if my hand was grabbing air and dragging it, but I didn't care. This girl deserved to know that she was dead. "Listen." I said. "Your mom can't hear you. She will never hear you ever again."

The little girl had forming tears in her eyes. "How do you know?" she asked.

I cleared my throat. "Because you're dead." I said.

The little girl looked at her hands. "I can still see myself." She said.

"But others can't." I said.

"Then how can you see me?"

I always hated this question. "I'm a shifter, and Jesse here is too. We can talk and speak to ghost." I said looking from the girl and to Jesse.

"Cool, am I one too?" asked the little girl.

"You're a ghost." I said.

"So I can haunt my mom now and my little brother when he gets older?" The little girl laughed from her thoughts.

"How long has your mom been ignoring you?" I asked.

"A lot of days. I can't tell time." said the girl shaking her head in disappointment.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kara." said the little girl.

I smiled. "Kara, I'm Suze and this is my boyfriend Jesse." I took Jesse by the hand.

"Yuck! You have a boyfriend?" Kara asked sticking her tongue out.

"I don't understand this century." said Jesse.

Kara laughed. "He seems old." She said.

I looked at Jesse just to see if this hurt him, but Jesse laughed and said, "You have no idea little one."

Then Jesse turned to me. "You should tell Father Dominic about this. He'll know what to do." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I don't?" I asked.

"She's very young. This may be harder for her than others." said Jesse. His brown eyes made me melt when I looked at them for a few seconds.

"We just have to help her move on." I said.

"She may not understand that yet." said Jesse.

"Well, we need to do this in a more private place." I said.

I looked down at Kara. "Would you like to come with us?" I asked.

Kara nodded. "Well, I don't see my mom anymore and she can't even see me, so yes, even though I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

Kara had long light brown hair and light brown eyes with long thick eye lashes. She was adorable and not even that bad for a ghost.

I took Kara by her hand and walked with her and Jesse to the nearest exit. "How old are you?"

"Almost seven." She said.

I nodded. "But you'll look six forever or at least for as long as you're here." I said.

"Why?" asked Kara.

"Ghost look the way they did when they died. Do you know how you died?"

Jesse, Kara and I left the mall. Kara thought. "I know a car hit me and then my mom and dad were crying and not listening to me every time I called for them." She said.

We were nearing Jesse's car, well Father Dominic's car in the parking lot.

Once we were next to the car. Kara made a face. "Yuck! You drive an old people's car." She said to Jesse.

Jesse laughed. "Well, you did call me old." He said.

Kara looked at me. "Suze, right?" asked Kara and I nodded my head.

"You're dating an old man. You need a new boyfriend." said Kara.

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head.

Jesse, Kara and I got into the car. Kara sat in the back seat and fasted her seat belt, which was funny, because she could just sit on the roof top easily and fall off since she was already dead, but at least she was showing a good example for Mediators her age, not that six year old Mediators know they're Mediators or shifters, but they could still see their peer fastening their seat belt in the back of a car. Sitting on a roof top on the other hand, while a car in motion, not a good example, so I didn't let Kara know this. Besides, one day she'll realize this for her, but hopefully she'll be where she belongs by then, which Heaven, Hell, her next life is or whatever.

We drove to my house and then Kara looked up at it in amazing eyes as she stepped out. I answered her question without her evening asking. "It used to be a boarding house." I said.

I looked at Jesse. "Well, I'll call you _Querida_." He said.

"You're not coming inside?" I asked.

Jesse shook his head. "Father Dominic wants the car back at a certain time." said Jesse.

Kara looked up at us. "Who is this father Dominic?" She asked.

"A priest." I said.

"Oh." said Kara.

Then I looked at Jesse. "Well, then don't forget to call." I said and leaned over to give him a kiss.

As Jesse and I were kissing, Kara said, "Yuck!"

Then Jesse got into his or father Dominic's car and drove away.

I let Kara into my house. My mom and Andy were in the living room watching a movie. "I like your house." said Kara.

"Thanks." I said. Then my mom and Andy looked at me. So I smiled to them. "Thanks for liking Jesse."

"Oh, your welcome." My mom said. "I just don't get why what happened on Sunday bothers him so much."

"I don't know." I said. "See you."

But before I could go up to my room with Kara my mom said, "Paul called."

"How many boyfriends do you have?" asked Kara. "Are you cheating on the old man?"

"You haven't even met the old man." I whispered down to her thinking of father Dominic.

"You mean there's more boy?" asked Kara.

"No." I said.

"Is everything okay?" asked my mom confused. "Suzie did Paul and you have a fight? Do you not want to talk to him?"

"No." I said. "I'll call him."

I walked up the stairs and Kara followed me. "Who's Paul?" she asked me. "Tell me! Tell me! Is he younger than Jesse? You do need a new man."

I walked into my room and Kara stopped behind me. "I like your room." She said. "Where are your dolls?"

"I'm seventeen." I said. "A decade older than you!"

"Oh." said Kara disappointed. "Then you are old. Remember, I can't tell time."

"I know." I said reaching for the phone and lying down on my bed.

"So how many boyfriends do you have?" asked Kara looking out my bay window.

"Just one, Jesse and I love him." I said. I dialed Paul's number.

"Then who's Paul?" asked Kara.

"Another Shifter." I said.

"How many shifters are there?" asked Kara was confused eyes.

"There are so far five other than myself that I know of." I said. Then I frowned. "All men."

I heard Paul's voice. "Paul." I said. "My mom said you called."

"Yeah Suze." said Paul. "You need to come over."

"Why?" I asked. "So you could try to get your tongue in my throat. Paul, you're with Kelly and I'm with Jesse, when are you going to—."

Paul interrupted me, "—we made an agreement a long time ago, why do you even think I'm still interested in you, oh it's because you want me to be."

"That is not true!" I yelled.

"Then stop bringing it up." said Paul. "It's about Shifting."

I thought for a second. "Tell me there's not more than we already know." I said.

"Oh, there is." said Paul. "I found other one of my grandfather's articles. I thought of you Suze, because you're going to like this one."

I thought for another second. "What is it?" I asked.

"You have to come over." said Paul.

I looked at Kara, who was still on my bay window watching amazingly. "Can it get rid of a six year old ghost?" I asked.

Kara put her hands on her hips. "Sorry." I said to her.

"What!" asked Paul.

"I'll come over, but not alone." I said.

"Oh, please Suze, you don't have to bring your precious Jesse." said Paul.

"I won't." I said. "I'm bringing my new friend Kara."

Kara smiled at me and put up two thumbs up.

* * *

**A/N:** Another Cliff hanger, I know…I know, please don't hate me, but review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mediator Series, and if I did there would definitely be a seventh book, but the series belongs to an outstanding, one of the best selling authors, Meg Cabot.

**Summary: **Its Suze's first Christmas with the Ackerman's and with Jesse of course. Suze doesn't want that much for Christmas except for Jesse or to see her father who has moved on again. But what happens when Suze learns there's even more to the whole Mediator thing? Like being able to see someone who has moved on for one day?

Not only that, Suze's plans for Christmas are basically spoiled, when she and Jesse come across a six year old ghost who got hit by a car. Will they travel to the past to save her or was the little girl meant to die in the first place?

**Spotted Mistakes: **Some typo's appeared in the last chapter, just ignore them.

**A/N: **My documents haven't been working for a few days and it has been driving me insane, but everything's better now, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

"She better be hot." said Paul.

"She's only six." I said.

"Oh, Suze." said Paul.

"We'll be there in ten minutes. I just have to ask my mom if I can borrow her car, so if I'm not there in ten minutes, it means I can't go." I said.

"Uh, Suze, sneak out and it's not like your mom can see the six year old."

"Whatever. See ya."

I hung up the phone and looked at Kara. "We're going to Paul's." I said.

"Is he cooler than Jesse?" asked Kara excited.

"Um…no." I said.

"But he'll be able to see me right?" asked Kara.

I nodded. "He's a shifter." Whatever he wants should be important.

I asked my mom if I could borrow her car and go to Paul's. She agreed just as long as I was back by dinner. Andy had this rule that everyone else should be at the dinner table by dinner time, or else excused. This was going to be an interrupted dinner, because of Kara, she might not even know that she can't eat anymore, and we were having Andy's best Salmon, mashed potatoes and some asparagus.

I drove to Paul's house and Kara was even more amazed by his house than my own. "Is he a rich boy?" asked Kara. Then she saw Paul's car in the drive way. "At least he doesn't drive an old person's car, so I suppose he's rich, right?"

"Yes, he's rich." I said.

Kara and I headed to Paul's door, but before I got the chance to ring the bell, Paul opened the door and looked straight down at Kara. "Well, she's not hot, but she's a pretty little thing." said Paul.

Kara breathed in some air and touched her heart. "Just like in the movies." She said.

I rolled my eyes and Paul welcomed us in. We headed upstairs. "So what's this new shifter discovery, Paul?" I asked.

Kara and I followed Paul down the hall way to his room. We passed Dr. Slaski's room, which by the way, he was in worse condition then ever. He was going to die soon, sad, but now every time I thought of it, Paul is only seventeen, wouldn't he have to move back home if his grand father died? On the other hand, Dr. Slaski would be a ghost, so he could still watch over the law, but yet again, no one knows that Paul is a mediator or shifter, therefore if Dr. Slaski died, Paul is out my life.

I always kept that to myself. Paul would totally fight back if I mentioned any of by theory on what would happen to him, if his grandfather died, Paul would have to go back to his parents, but with Christmas only a few days away, I didn't want to think about this.

Kara and I walked into Paul's room. "You're room is so cool. Maybe even cooler than Suze's." said Kara.

"Now Simon, where did you get this one from?" asked Paul looking at Kara as she explored his room.

"The mall." I said. "She got hit by a car a few days ago. She didn't even know she was dead, until I told her."

Paul looked at Kara. "She reminds me of Jack. Why can't Jack just take care of her?" he asked.

"Jack is a little older than her, so that would make them peers, he wouldn't be able to kick her ass if she did something stupid, would he?" I asked.

"Well, I can send her right now." said Paul.

"Let her figure out why she's here first." I said. "Maybe we can prevent her from dying."

"Maybe." said Paul. "But, we better not, because it's true, we would end up like my grandfather."

I looked at Paul. "Is that what you just discovered?" I asked.

"No." said Paul shaking his head.

Paul sat down on his bed. I sat down too. It's not like he can do anything to me with Kara here, well unless he decides to send Kara to the great beyond, but I won't let him.

"Well, then what did you find out?" I asked.

"How would you feel if you could see your father again?" asked Paul.

"What?" I asked.

"It appears that shifters can bring back someone from the dead for one day once in a lifetime."

Well, it would be nice if I could see my dad for Christmas, but it would be even better if I could have him for my wedding day. This was going to be hard. I miss my dad. I actually sometimes wish that he still was stuck around.

I just asked, "Can I see every ghost at least once, not just pick one?"

Paul nodded. There were a few ghost that I wouldn't want to see again, Maria de Silva and her Diego guy. But with Paul, you never know, he might bring them back to kill Jesse, but then again, I can always bring Jesse to life, by going back in time, but not that again, that really scared me, when I thought Jesse would die, but on the other hand, wouldn't he be a ghost? But then again, which ghost the one from centuries ago, or my Jesse? I shook my head. I'm glad that's over. I just hoped Paul wouldn't have ideas like those. So just like with my thought about his grandfather, I kept quiet.

"Oh." I said. "That's actually pretty cool." I nodded.

I looked from Paul and noticed that Kara was not around. "Kara!" I yelled.

"Maybe she decided to move on." said Paul.

"Like she knows how to do that?" I asked rushing to the hall way.

I looked into every room with Paul, but the only room that held Kara's sweet little voice, was Dr. Slaski who was there with his attendant who took care of him. "Hello Susan." said Dr. Slaski's attendant. Then he looked at Paul. "You're grandfather seems to be talking to himself. He never talks to anyone; it's amazing how he can talk, after thinking that he might die on us any day, maybe some miracle is about to strike."

"He can see me too?" asked Kara pointing at Dr. Slaski. "So he can talk and see the dead." Then Kara pointed at Dr. Slaski's attendant. "He can't see me! I can make fun of him!"

"There's nothing to make fun off." I said.

Dr. Slaski's attendant looked at me. "It's for other people. They shouldn't make fun of this. This is serious." I said.

Dr. Slaski looked at his attendant. You all think I'm stupid." He said.

The attendant held his heart. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack. The only time he ever spoke to me was when he wanted a beer." He said.

"Now, can you please leave me alone for a few minuets?" asked Dr. Slaski.

"Yes, sir." The attendant said and left the room.

"Close the door, Paul." said Dr. Slaski and Paul did so. "Now who is she?"

"I'm Kara." said Kara. "Is this the Father Dominic you talked about?"

I shook my head. "This is Dr. Slaski. Paul's grandfather."

"Oh." said Kara. "I want to see my grandparents."

"Okay, Kara." I said.

"Now which one of you is responsible for this ghost?" asked Dr. Slaski.

Paul pointed to me. "Keep an eye on little ones. They come out of no where and scare me." said Dr. Slaski.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Well, you guys run along now. _The Price is Right_ is about to come on." said Dr. Slaski.

Paul, Kara, who hasn't discovered that she can walk through doors, she needs to watch more ghost movies, and I walked out of Dr. Slaski's room. His attendant looked at us, well except for Kara, who he couldn't see. "Did he talk to you?" he asked.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, but now he doesn't understand a thing." He said.

"Hmmm." said the attendant. "He only has a few weeks to live. It would be a huge miracle if he all of a sudden recovered."

"Yes." said Paul nodding.

"Now who is this guy?" asked Kara pointing to him.

"Dr. Slaski's attendant." I answered.

Dr. Slaski's attendant looked at me. "Yes, Susan?" he asked.

"Um." I said. "How many more weeks is Dr. Slaski actually going to live for?"

Dr. Slaski's attendant shrugged. "We really don't know." He said.

"Oh." I said. "Okay."

"Thank you." said Paul.

The attendant nodded and headed back for the room. "I better make sure he's okay." He said.

Paul nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The attendant returned to Dr. Slaski's room and Paul just smiled. "If my grandfather dies, it makes no difference, we'll still see him."

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Well, don't you want to know how to bring your father home for Christmas?" asked Paul.

"I don't know Paul." I said. "I'll call you if I plan on seeing him. I have to return the car to my mom."

"Well, don't you rather know now than later?" asked Paul.

I looked down at Kara who was just watching Paul and I talk. "I don't know." I said. "Find out if this affects our health first, because really…" I looked at Dr. Slaski's closed bedroom door. "I rather stay alive than risk my life."

I took Kara by the hand and began to walk down the hall way. Paul stopped us. "Not for your father? I mean if this was Jesse, you would want to know everything." He said.

"Jesse's alive." I said.

"Not if I kill him."

"Paul, we made a deal." I said.

"I was only kidding, Simon."

"This isn't funny. I'll give you a call if I change my mind; right now I just need my break. Christmas is only five days away."

Paul smiled. "Merry Christmas Suze and the little one."

I continued to walk down the hall. "Merry Christmas." said Kara waving good bye to Paul.

As I got into the car with Kara I was thankful that the Juniperro Serra Mission had a two weekend break, because I really didn't feel like seeing Paul's face tomorrow, or for a while.

Paul is stupid. I thought. He won't kill Jesse. He has a dying grandfather. He can't do much. He's only seventeen, but I felt scared as I drove Kara and myself home.

I parked my mom's car out front and as I walked in, this time instead of saying that Paul called, my mom told me that Jesse called.

I was so glad as I called Jesse back upstairs in my room and Kara sat down on my bay window as usual. I guess she's not going any where for a while, so I should get used to her.

"Hello." answered Father Dominic. Jesse still lived in the rectory and Father Dominic found an apartment for Jesse to live in, but he needed two more pay checks to move in.

"Hi, Father D." I said. "It's Suze."

"I know who you are. You're lucky that every time you call Jesse, I pick up. Besides who else calls me Father D or Father Dom?" asked Father Dominic.

"If it's not you, then I always hang up." I said.

"And always call back." said Father Dominic. "I heard that Jesse and you met a little girl today. Kara right?"

"Yes." I said.

"And she got hit by a car?"

"Yes and she didn't know that she was dead." I looked over at Kara.

"Is she with you all the time?"

"Yes."

"Don't let her out of sight. Young ghost are hard to deal with."

"I know." I didn't tell Father Dominic about Kara's escape to Dr. Slaski. It's too embarrassing to admit that I already let her out of eye sight.

"Well, I guess I'll let you talk to Jesse." said Father Dominic.

"Thank you Father D." I said.

A few seconds later, my boyfriend's voice was on the other end, "Susannah." He said. "I called you, but your mother said that you were at Slater's house."

"Yes." I said. "Oh, Jesse." I sat down on my bed and looked at Kara who was rolling her eyes. "Paul said that he found a way that he can bring a ghost back for one day."

"You're thinking about Diego, aren't you?" asked Jesse.

"Well, not only him."

"Maria?"

"My dad."

"What's wrong with bringing him back for a day?"

"I don't know. I just don't trust Paul. This could be a trap."

"Oh, Susannah." said Jesse.

"Don't you cry for me." I said.

Jesse laughed. "_Querida_, Don't worry about Paul Slater. He'll never change. No matter what deal you make with him."

"I know, Jesse. I just thought this all was over. I just wish this was all over and now my Christmas is going to be ruined and I have five days to decide if I want to see my dad for Christmas." I said.

"Well, do you really miss him?" asked Jesse.

"Since the second he left."

"Well, then go for it, _Querida_. Find out more."

"If Paul's telling the truth, but I don't know if I want to see my dad. I'll always miss him and now I know how my mom feels or felt. I mean I could miss him in ten years and regret seeing him on Christmas."

"_Querida_, follow your heart."

"I will." I said sighing. "Tell Father Dominic about this. I have something else to worry about." I looked over at Kara who was looking out the window. "Like sleeping arrangements."

"How is she?" asked Jesse.

Breaking the rule that I have to have an eye on Kara all the time, I walked into the bathroom. "At Paul's, she ran away to Dr. Slaski." I said.

"Why?" asked Jesse.

"I don't know to explore the house. I'm just scared what's going to happen at Dinner. I wonder if she knows yet that she can't eat. I'm surprised she didn't know she was dead. I mean when did she get hit by a car? I know a few days ago, but I just don't know."

I walked out of the bathroom and thankfully Kara was still on sitting on the bay window. She looked at me. "Find out where she lived, so you can talk to her parents." said Jesse.

"And tell them what?" I asked. "That I can speak and see—."

"—yes." Interrupted Jesse, because he knew that I was going to say Kara and she was right there in front of me.

"Jesse, you do it, because it never works with me." I said.

"Susannah." said Jesse.

My life is kind of annoying. Instead of talking on the phone with my boyfriend like a normal person about what we're going to do next, celebrities, the weather or school, Jesse and I get to talk about Mediating or Shifting, or whatever and the ghost we run into. It really isn't fair. I seriously need a vacation.

Over the spring, when my best-friend Gina from New York was visiting, I had to deal with four teen ghosts and a nerd.

Over the summer, I met Paul and he almost sent Jesse to the great beyond.

Now it's Winter Break and instead of getting a break, Kara shows up. Maybe I should just let Father Dominic have her or maybe I should just act like Paul and sent her to the great beyond myself.

"Maybe I should just do what Paul does and sent her where she belongs?" I said to Jesse.

Kara looked at me. "Are you talking about me?" she asked.

I nodded. "Why?" she asked. "Where do I belong?"

"In heaven or your next life." I said. I very doubt that innocent Kara was going to end up in hell.

"Heaven?" asked Kara. "That sounds so nice. That's where the Angels live right? Can you see them?"

"No." I shook my head. "I can't see them."

Then I remembered that Jesse was on the other line. "I'll call you tomorrow." I said.

"I'll call you. Have a nice dinner, _Querida_. I'll work on getting a cell phone." said Jesse.

"Me too." I said. "Just get your own place first."

"I will _Querida_ at Carmel apartments."

"Bye." I said.

"Bye."

I hung up and sat the phone down. Then I sat down next to Kara on the bay window. "I don't know where you go from here, but I think it's a good place, so don't worry about it. You have to go eventually." I said.

Kara's eyes grew wide with fear. "Are you sure that I won't go to hell for not listening to my mommy and daddy?"

I shook my head. "That I don't know, but I don't think so."

There came a knock on my door. "Suze, it's David." said a familiar voice.

"Come in." I said. "Meet my favorite Step brother Kara."

"Will he be able to see me?" asked Kara.

"No." I shook my head.

My youngest step brother came in with his read hair freckles. "Dad wanted me to let you know that dinner's ready." He said.

"Yum…food." said Kara. "No wonder why I couldn't eat these past days. I'm dead. I'll let you go downstairs. I'll wait up here."

"No." I said.

David or Doc, whatever you want to call him, my youngest step brother looked at me. "Oh, your not alone, are you? Am I interrupting?"

"No." I shook my head. "Just tell Andy that I'll be right down."

David nodded and left my room. "Come right down. Meet the family." I said.

Kara followed me downstairs. She already saw my mom and Andy, but now she got to see Brad and Jake. She agreed with me, Brad was dumb.

Then after dinner, I noticed that ghost Kara feel asleep on my bay window, so I covered her up with a blanket, which would look as if some air was stuffed under it, if my mom was to come in.

Then I found myself fallen asleep in a calm way.

But when I woke up the next day, I woke up to see that Kara was gone and that my blanket was the floor.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, another cliff hanger, but please review. It means a lot to me.

Thanks,

Sugar2345


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mediator Series, and if I did there would definitely be a seventh book, but the series belongs to an outstanding, one of the best selling authors, Meg Cabot.

**Spotted Mistakes: **None found by anyone.

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter Four

"Kara." I said getting out of bed. "Kara." I peeked into my bathroom. I had my own bathroom. "Kara."

Finding Kara wasn't the only thing on my mind, but how father Dominic is going to kill me! "Kara!" I yelled louder. Some ghost, for example when Jesse was a ghost, all you have to do is think about them and they'll pop right there.

"Kara." I said. I picked up the blanket and threw it on my bed and then I looked out the window. Where did she go? Did she go home? Where did she live? I didn't even know her last name.

I wanted to call Jesse, but was it too early? I looked at my alarm clock. It was only nine am. Should I just leave Kara alone or did Paul somehow send her back?

I couldn't take any of my thoughts. "Kara." I said. "Kara."

Well, it's not really my fault if you think about it. I was asleep. I couldn't do anything about Kara. She can leave. She can walk through walls, but she doesn't know that or does she know?

I dialed the mission's number. I didn't care how early it was. I needed to talk to Jesse or Father Dominic. "Hello." said someone other than Jesse or Father Demonic.

Usually I would hang up, but instead I said, "Is Father Dominic there?"

"Who's speaking?" asked the voice, which was a female voice that I didn't recognize.

"I'm nun...Susannah from a parish here in California and I need to speak to Father Dominic immediately." I said.

"One second."

Father Dominic was on the other line. "Father D!" I yelled. "I lost her! I was asleep and I woke up and she's gone!"

"Do you know where she lives?" asked father Dominic. "She must have gone home."

"I don't know."

"Susannah, you should've gotten all information about her. She may not come back. She's rather be at home than with you."

Father Dominic had a point. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "Knock on every door in Carmel asking if they have a dead daughter by the name of Kara?"

"No." said Father Dominic. "Check every newspaper to see if there is anything about a dead girl Kara."

"Brilliant! Thank you Father Dominic!" I said too loudly since my step brother Brad or Dopey walked in. "I got to go."

I hung up. "What were you doing on the phone with the principle early in the morning and during winter break?" asked Dopey.

"Um…" I said.

"Suze, you're always on the phone with him. Oh…wait is that where Jesse supposedly is staying? When is he leaving?"

I stood from my bed. "Jesse is going to stay here in Carmel. Do we have any new newspapers?"

Dopey was eating a green apple. "Yeah, your mom's looking at it." He said.

I stood and went downstairs. My mom was in fact holding the newspaper and just like Dopey an apple in her other hand. She looked up. "Good morning Susie." She said.

"Can I look through that?" I asked.

"Sure." My mom handed me the newspaper. "Andy brought these amazing apples this morning. Try one."

I didn't care about apples just yet. I looked through the newspaper and looked for the word Kara. That's when it hit me. Kara's funeral was tomorrow, so even if I don't find her, I'll know where to look, but trust me I'll know where to find her, I have her last name and now I had to search for her address in the phonebook.

My mom handed me one of the apples. "You have to try these." She said.

"Thanks mom." I took the apple and newspaper and headed for my room.

In my room I took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed into a pair of jeans and a pink sweater.

Then I carefully looked at the phone book which mysteriously was found under my bed. Jesse, when he still lived here, probably flipped through it a few times not understanding all the names, numbers and addresses.

I found Kara's last name, Mixture and found only Mixture. I wrote the address down and then found myself asking my mom if I could borrow her car. Kara had to be home, but the poor girl probably walked there, not knowing that she can easily appear there.

My mom agreed and I headed out.

The Mixtures didn't live too far from my house.

I followed the map in my mom's car and once I got to the address, I saw the woman that Kara was trying to get attention from a day ago.

I parked my mom's car and got out of it. The woman was putting Kara's baby brother into his car seat.

I looked around for Kara, but I didn't see her. Where is she?

A man came out of the house, followed by Kara. "Kara!" I said a little too loud.

Kara's mom and the man, who was probably her father, looked at me. "Kara?" asked Kara's mother, Mrs. Mixture. "What about her?" She had a tear hanging around her eye.

"Um." I said.

Kara looked at me. "Hey, Suze. I was just about to go to church with my parents and then hang out with you."

I didn't answer the sweet voice. Kara's parents kept eyeing me. "Why did you just say my dead daughter's name?" asked Mrs. Mixture.

"Um." I said.

"Tell them I'm right here." said Kara. The tone of her voice changed. It was shaky and squeaky and…the kind of voice that is going to be replaced with layers of tears.

"I can't." I said to Kara.

"I'm going to call the police." said Mrs. Mixture in tears. "Why did you say my daughter's name!"

"Tell her not to." said Kara.

"She's here." I said.

Mrs. Mixture eyed me. "What? Who are you?"

I swallowed. "I'm a mediator. I see the dead."

A/N: I know it was short, but it was an update. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time and please don't hate me for another cliff hanger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mediator Series, but Meg Cabot does.

**Spotted Mistakes: **So it's spelled CeeCee, didn't I spell it that way?

**A/N: **I'm back from vacation and I have a gift for you people. A chapter five!

Chapter Five

Kara's parent's both looked at each other. "You're crazy! Get of my lawn!" yelled Mrs. Mixture. "Who are you? Why are you messing with my family?"

"Listen lady." I said putting my hands on my hips. "I'm not crazy." Then I thought quickly for a few seconds. "Well, maybe I'm crazy a little for actually telling you that I can talk and see the dead. Okay, I may be a freak, but I'm not crazy." Then I thought quickly for a few more seconds. "My mom thinks I'm crazy."

"I have no idea who you are and I demand for you to get off our lawn before I call the police." said Mrs. Mixture.

I looked down at Kara. She didn't seem to know what to tell me or what to do. I felt sorry for her. She was unable to be seen, hugged, or tucked into bed at night by her own parents. She wouldn't be able to teach her brother how to ride a bike or fight with him just like Brad and I fight.

Maybe Kara should live again. I have the power to give her that. Sure, I can end up like Dr. Slater, but maybe going back into the past just one more time won't hurt. "Okay." I said. "But you'll want to thank me when you wake up tomorrow and never know that if it wasn't for my own risk of life, Kara would've remained dead."

Mrs. Mixture made a strange evil confused face at me and Mr. Mixture looked shocked and quite scared.

"Have a nice day." I smiled and waved.

As I was heading for my car, I heard a little figure behind me. I turned around to look at Kara. "You can make me live again?" she asked with wide eyes.

I nodded. "How?" asked Kara.

"Well." I said. "I can travel back in time and stop that car from hitting you or stop you from getting hit."

Kara's eyes widened. "That will be so cool. I would tell all my friend's about it and my parents wouldn't be so mean to you and—."

I interrupted the girl and kneeled down to her level and looked straight into her face. "—Kara, the way it works is I have to have something of yours and stand where you once stood. Then I have to think about you and the day of your death and I'm there—."

Kara interrupted me. "— cool, can I come with you and watch?"

"No." I said. "You won't know me. I'll just go back and make sure that the car won't hit you and that you won't die. Then I won't remember you and you'll never remember me. You'll just live your life and I'll live mine, which means that you would get to sit on Santa's lap with your brother, while I…" While I go Christmas shopping with Jesse without running into a ghost or actually let CeeCee and Adam tag along with us, but I wouldn't remember Kara, so I would have just blew my friends off again anyways.

"While you what?" asked Kara.

"While I go shopping with my boyfriend." I said.

"Oh, the boy who drives's that old man's car?"

"Yes, his name is Jesse."

"You would want that wouldn't you?" asked Kara.

"What?" I asked.

"Go shopping with your boyfriend."

"Well, we can go shopping any day, but if we never saw you on Saturday, because you wouldn't be glowing and your mother wouldn't be ignoring you, then Jesse and I would've just kept Christmas shopping like two normal people." Then I thought that maybe we would have ran into a worse ghost than Kara. Actually Kara wasn't so bad. She was cute and I really felt sorry for her.

"Then, when can you do this?" asked Kara.

"Tonight." I said.

"And then I'm alive and you're shopping with Jesse?"

"Yeah, then I wake up on Saturday morning, not remember you, run into CeeCee and Adam, blow them off and Christmas shop with my boyfriend, not even taking a look at you." I said.

"Who's CeeCee and Adam?" asked Kara.

"My best friends." I said.

"Is Adam another one of your boyfriends?"

"No, he's with CeeCee. Kara, I only have one boyfriend and it's Jesse."

"But, he's old." said Kara.

"Kara. Jesse may be a few centuries old, but he's my boyfriend and I love him." I said.

"A few centuries?" Kara laughed.

Damn it! "Well, he's a little older than me. So do you want to live again?" I asked.

Kara nodded. "But I'll miss you." She said.

"Makes no difference since you won't know me." I said.

A shadow appeared above us. It was Mrs. Mixture with tears in her eyes. "At first I thought you were crazy for talking to yourself, but then it started to sound as if Kara is right here." She said touching the air.

Kara noticed what her mom was doing and made sure her forehead was touched by her mother. "You just touched her forehead." I said to Mrs. Mixture.

Mrs. Mixture took her hand and touched her heart. "I really need to talk to young lady. You said you can bring Kara back?" she asked. Her tears doubling.

"Yes." I said. "I'll risk my own life for her."

Mrs. Mixture looked at me confused and Mr. Mixture appeared with his baby son. He looked impatient. "Honey, we're going to be late for church." He said.

"I'll explain more later." I explained to Mrs. Mixture.

"Do so. Come over for the tomorrow's funeral." said Mrs. Mixture.

"Tell them I want to go to church with them." said Kara.

"It wasn't easy loosing Kara right around Christmas." Mrs. Mixture's tears tripled this time. She was crying.

"Then I can make your Christmas wishes come true." I said.

"Tell them I want to go to church with them." said Kara.

"What is Kara doing right now?" asked Mrs. Mixture. "Is she still here?"

This moment reminded me of the movie _Ghost_. "Yes, she wants to go to church with you." I said.

"Could you go with us and tell us all she's saying?" asked Mrs. Mixture.

You know what I want to do? Ditch the Mixtures and the funeral, and bring Kara back to life. There was no point of telling the Mixture's what Kara was saying if she was going to live again. It would be a waste of my afternoon.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because there is no point in doing that since she'll be living again."

"Why not?" asked Mrs. Mixture.

"Because to bring Kara back, I have to go back to the past." I said. "Prevent her from dying and you won't know me and I won't know you."

Mr. Mixture with his black hair pointed to his watch. "We have two more minutes until we're late!" He said impatiently. "Bring our daughter back to life if you can some how, but please we have to get going."

"So will you come with us?" asked Mrs. Mixture.

"You don't understand." I said. "I can't."

"Do you have other plans? We'll take Kara to church and then after church you can tell us what she is saying." said Mrs. Mixture.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a waste of my time. No…wait…wait…no it won't, because I'll go back in time anyway and not have a wasted afternoon like this one. "Never mind. I'll come." I said.

Mrs. Mixture smiled. "Let's get in the car!" yelled Mr. Mixture.

We got into the car. We put Kara' baby brother in the car seat.

Kara held my hand as we drove sitting on the back seat. This reminded me of the car ride from the mall. "I don't need to live again." said Kara. "We can just all live in my house."

"Um…no." I said. "I have a life."

"I know and I'm dead." said Kara.

"I have things to do." I said. "I can't just tell your parents what you're saying for the rest of my life."

"Can you do it sometimes?" asked Kara.

"Don't you just want to live and get your license one day?" I asked.

"I'm a ghost. I can drive and the police won't see me." said Kara.

"That would be freaky seeing a car drive alone." I said.

"Not unless I find a dead car."

I don't want her dead forever. "You know Kara." I said letting go of her tiny hand. "I can send you to heaven or your next life any second. You can't haunt your parents forever." Then I remembered something. This is a waste of time. When I thought of giving Jesse a second chance to live, I would have woken up not remembering him. So with Kara, I would never have gone to the mall, but just wake up the next day and not remember her.

"You can?" asked Mrs. Mixture turning around in her car seat.

"Yes." I said. "I will explain everything after church."

After church, we were greeted their by a few people who seemed to know Kara. One was one of Kara's grandmothers. "The feeling of the funeral makes me cry even more." She said.

"Well." said Mrs. Mixture. She turned to me. "What's your name?"

"Suze." I said.

"This is Suze. She is able to see and talk to Kara right now." What is wrong with her? I thought I was going to die of embarrassment.

"Really?" asked the grandmother. "How's Kara?"

"Um…" I looked down at Kara who was busy looking down at her baby brother. "She's good." I said looking at Kara's grandmother.

"Suze can make Kara live again." said Mrs. Mixture. A man and woman who were talking to Mr. Mixture looked at Mrs. Mixture. "She just has to explain to us how."

"Who are you?" asked the grandmother.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How can you see Kara?"

"Um…I don't know. Gift of god." I said.

"She can send Kara to heaven any minute too." said Mrs. Mixture.

"Could you please drive me to my car now?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" asked Mrs. Mixture.

"My parents will notice that I'm gone to long.

"You were supposed to tell us everything about your gift."

"It makes no difference, because tonight I am bringing Kara back to life." I said.

"But how?" asked Mrs. Mixture.

"I will stand in a place she once stood, holding an object she once had, like a doll or stuffed animal. Then I'll go back to the past. Save Kara's life. Go back here, wake up tomorrow and you will never know that Kara was dead and I won't remember Kara." I said really fast. "Now can you please drive me? Or do I have to take the bus?"

The man and woman who were talking to Mr. Mixture before were just starring at me with open mouths. No one was saying anything.

"I'm going to take a bus." I said.

Kara looked up. "What for?" she asked amazed.

"Because you're parents won't drive me home." I said. "Let's go."

Kara followed me as I walked, but Mrs. Mixture caught up with us, well me since she had no idea that she almost stepped on Kara. "Suze, we'll drive you. Tell us more. What is Kara doing right now." She said.

Saving myself time, I said, "She's not here."

"What?" asked Mrs. Mixture.

"She's at a toy store." I said.

"Good idea." said Kara going no where.

"Kara, you can just appear at a toy store anytime you want." I said.

"Oh." Kara said. "How?"

"Think about the toy store." I said.

Kara faded away. "Huh?" asked Mrs. Mixture. "Kara was here. Wasn't she?"

"Oh, no." I lied. "Kara's dead friend. She was looking for Kara."

"But you said Kara?" asked Mrs. Mixture.

"Kara has a friend named Kara." I said.

"How did they meet?" asked Mrs. Mixture. Can this lady shut up? I so can not wait until I go back in time.

After a car ride back to the Mixture home with a bunch of questions I had to answer as if I was taking a test back in school, the Mixture's invited me into their home. They gave me one of Kara's dolls and a key to their house, so I can stand in Kara's room and go back into time.

I told them I'd be there later, got into my car and drove home.

One thing stuck to my mind as I parked in front of my house and got out of the car, what if the Mixture's want to go back in time with me?

A/N: I really didn't have time to edit. Sorry, people, but if you spot any mistakes, let me know. Love you bunch, and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mediator Series, and if I did there would definitely be a seventh book, but the series belongs to an outstanding, one of the best selling authors, Meg Cabot.

* * *

Chapter Six

I arrived at the Mixture house later that night with Jesse. Why with Jesse? I told my mom that Jesse and I had a date, and besides that's how I got a ride to the Mixture home. "Do you really want to do this Susannah?" asked Jesse.

I stepped out of the passenger seat. "What else can I do? The Mixture's want their daughter back." I said.

Jesse stepped out of the car too. We walked to the Mixture's front door and Kara appeared. "I had so much fun at the toy store!" she yelled.

"I knew we were missing something." said Jesse. "Weren't you not supposed to let her out of your eye sight, Father Dominic told me what happened this morning?"

"Kids and toy stores, they're the places you want to stay in all day. Jesse you were a kid once too." I said.

"In the days were we only had stores with a few toys in them." said Jesse. Then he smiled. "But in any century, toys can be exciting."

"See." I said. "What did you play with?" I looked down at Kara ringing the Mixture's door bell.

"Well, I got Barbie and Ken married!" said Kara happily.

Mrs. Mixture opened the door. "This so exciting." She said. Then she looked at Jesse. "Oh, and who is this?"

"My boyfriend." I said smiling. Then I looked down at Kara. "Did anyone see you playing with Barbie and Ken?"

"No." said Kara laughing. "I sat on top of the shelf. Suze I had hundredths of Barbie's at the wedding, but I made sure they stayed in their boxes so other girls could get their mom's and dad's to buy them."

"Was it all the Barbie's?" I asked.

"Yes." Kara laughed. "And the people who work there had to order more, but then I put the Barbie's back, so when they get more, they're not going to have any room to put them all on the shelves."

"Oh, you're talking to Kara again?" asked Mrs. Mixture happily. Then she looked at Jesse again. "Do you know about your girlfriend's gift?"

"I have the same one, madam." said Jesse.

"That is so cool." Mrs. Mixture let us into her home. It was warm inside. The walls were all green. "Kara's room is upstairs and you can stand by the closet door holding one of her stuffed animals."

"Thank you." I said heading for the stairs.

"Susannah, are you really sure about this?" asked Jesse.

"I thought her name was Suze." said Mrs. Mixture.

"Jesse." I said. I stepped downstairs. "Pick me up in two hours. Once Kara is alive again, Mrs. Mixture won't know who you are."

"Are you sure you want to do this alone? You remember what happened last time with saving me." said Jesse.

"I promise that this is the last time I'm going to do it." I said. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Now…now I don't want Kara seeing you two kiss." said Mrs. Mixture.

"Seen it already." said Kara. "Ew… he's old."

I headed upstairs again and into a small room, I knew was Kara's. Pink walls, lots of Barbie's and stuffed animals. I picked one of the stuffed animals up and stood by the closet door. Before, I knew it I was in Kara's room a few days earlier. Not much changed, but I knew I was in the past, because Kara's made bed sheets were unmade.

I could hear Kara's voice in the hallway. "Mom! I don't want to go to the bus stop alone. Please don't make me." I peeked into the hallway. Kara was tagging at Mrs. Mixture's jeans, who was holding Kara's baby brother in her arms. This reminded me of what Kara was going to do at the mall a few days later, if I don't save her life.

"Kara, I'm sorry, but mommy has to take Henry to the doctor's, he's really sick. Now you know Elizabeth Muster goes to the bus stop alone. You can walk with her. You usually walk ahead of me everyday anyway." said Mrs. Mixture to Kara.

So let me guess. Kara ends up going to the bus stop alone or with this Elizabeth Muster and gets run by a car. How could have Mrs. Mixture done this to her daughter? She could have just driven her to school or Mr. Mixture could have taken her. Why should I bother saving Kara? Mrs. Mixture sure learned her lesson. After Kara's death, I'm sure Henry won't be going to the bus top alone. If I don't save Kara, I'm going to be stuck telling the Mixture's what they're little daughter is saying, years from now.

I decided that I would end up walking Kara to the bus stop. I tiptoed downstairs of the Mixture home, but before I could go out the door, Mr. Mixture caught me. "Young lady, who are you?" he asked.

I turned around. "Why can't you take your daughter to the bus stop?" I asked without thinking.

Mr. Mixture was holding a briefcase. "I'm going to work now." He said.

"Well, my name is Suze and I'll be walking your daughter to the bus stop." I said.

Mr. Mixture shook his head. "My wife and her crazy ideas, nice to meet you." He left.

I waited for about fifteen minutes outside in the bushes until I saw Mrs. Mixture, Henry and Kara head out of the house. A little girl with a pink lunch box was passing by. "Now walk with Elizabeth." said Mrs. Mixture.

Kara with a tear in her eye followed the girl with the pink lunch box. Mrs. Mixture headed to her mini van with Henry. I followed Kara and Elizabeth, once I knew Mrs. Mixture wasn't looking. Then when Mrs. Mixture drove away waving, I joined the two girls. "Where are you two headed for?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." said Elizabeth walking forward.

Kara looked up at me. "I want my mommy." She said.

Elizabeth walked ahead. "Kara, you are such a baby. I do this every morning." She said crossing the street.

Kara and I walked onto the street. A car was speeding. We forgot to look, damn it. Kara began to scream. That's what she did, stood in the middle of the road screaming. No, wonder why she's dead. I quickly grabbed her and began to run, but ended up tripping and Kara flew out of my hands to the sidewalk. I saved her! Then I looked to the left saw the car coming my way.

I woke up in the hospital and I still remembered Kara. It was I who got run over by a car, but thank god, I was alive.

The hospital door opened. Jesse came in. "_Querida_, what have you done?" he asked.

"Jesse, this is the past right?" I asked.

"I'll go and get the doctor." He said about to turn around.

"No, let me explain." I said trying to sit up, but my back hurt. "We went Christmas shopping next Saturday, and we met this ghost Kara and now I came into the past to save her." I said.

"Susannah, you came into the past?" asked Jesse. "Now you know Slater's grandfather."

"I know…I know…and you tried to stop me, but um yeah I never listen. Kara's parents were going to bother me forever if I didn't save their daughter." I said.

My mom ran in. "Susie, what in the world happened?" she asked.

"Not your mother." whispered Jesse. "I can't face her after Sunday's dinner."

"Don't worry about it." I whispered back.

"I got ran over by a car." I said to my mom.

Wait, I wondered if there was one Suze in the past or two. There's two right? Oh, no. This is bad. The Suze of the past is going to wonder why everyone is going to be shocked to see her at dinner in a healthy form, and then no one will pick me up from the hospital. I got to get back to the future.

"You have been in the hospital a number of times this year already. In New York, you were always getting into trouble with the police and now in California, you're always laying in a hospital bed." said my mom.

I looked past my mom, because the door opened and Mrs. Mixture came in. "Thank you for saving my daughter's life." She said handing me an envelope.

"Yeah, she would be dead." I said. "How could've you sent her to the bus stop alone with Elizabeth like that?" Op's. I need to think before speaking.

Mrs. Mixture didn't seem to be surprised. "I won't do it again. First my son Henry gets sick and now Kara almost died." She said.

"You saved a life?" asked my mom. "Well, Suze that's wonderful, but what exactly were you up to so early in the morning?"

"Mom, you can ground me in the present." I said.

"What?"

"Mrs. Ackerman. Susannah is just tired." said Jesse.

"We'll talk later." My mom left the room and I opened the envelope Mrs. Mixture handed to me. It was a twenty dollar check.

"I can't accept this." I said.

"Yes, you can. Please take the money."

"But it's my job to…" Oh, my gosh. I was actually getting paid for being a mediator. "Thank you."

Mrs. Mixture smiled. "I hope you feel better." She left my room.

I looked at Jesse. "Jesse, I need to get home." I said.

"_Querida_, wait until you get better."

"Not the home in the past, but back home to the present." I said closing my eyes thinking about going back to the present.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please Review. See any mistakes, let me know. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mediator Series, and if I did there would definitely be a seventh book, but the series belongs to an outstanding, one of the best selling authors, Meg Cabot.

A/N: Since Suze saved Kara, Kara is alive and erased from Suze's memory, so this chapter starts of with Suze thinking it's only Saturday.

* * *

Chapter Seven

I woke up on Saturday morning, well Saturday afternoon at 12. I had a pretty heavy sleep and I still felt tired.

Today would be the first day that Jesse and I would go shopping together. Christmas shopping, actually, since Christmas was five days away.

I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I noticed the time on the clock and knew that Jesse would be outside my house in fifteen minutes.

I quickly did my hair and got dressed. Then I just sat by my dressing table and began to make sure that my hair would remain the way it was.

I was doing this for five minutes, and Jesse still hasn't arrived. I decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast, even though I was planning on having a big lunch at the mall.

I went downstairs and David and Brad were sitting in the living room watching TV. "Good morning. Afternoon, I mean."

It seemed pretty quiet downstairs for a Saturday afternoon. Where was my mom, she's usually doing something neat around the house. "Did mom go grocery shopping?" I asked.

Brad looked up from the TV. "When?" he asked.

"Now." I said.

"Now? Your mom is at work." He said.

"On a Saturday?" I asked.

"It's Monday."

"You're so funny Brad." I said. I looked at David. "Where is she?"

"Work. Is there something wrong Suze?" said David.

"On a Saturday?" I asked glancing at the clock. "I have to have breakfast."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. Then when I returned to the living room Jesse was still not here. Maybe he had some ghost business to take care off. I sat down and looked at my step brothers. "Why would my mom be at work on a Saturday? Where's Andy?" I asked.

"Stupid, it's Monday." said Brad.

"It is not." I said.

"Well, Brad, Suze did have that accident a few days ago." said David. "We all thought she was fine when we returned home and she was there."

David was right. A few days ago, my family returned home, surprised to see me home saying I was at the hospital. I had no idea what happened there, so I played along with them. I was so confused. I asked Paul about it, if maybe it was some mediator, shifter thing. He said I was insane. I asked Jesse and he said he had no clue, and I was more experienced in being a mediator than him. Father Dominic was so confused, but this defiantly had to do with my job, the job, I don't get paid for doing.

Maybe it was Monday. Something weird was happening. "I'm going to call Jesse." I said picking up the phone. He wasn't picking me up because he already has. Luckily, he picked up.

"Susannah, I was just about to call you." He said.

"Jesse, what day is it?" I asked.

"Monday, not back to our time?"

"Huh?" I said looking at my step brothers and taking the phone to the dining room. "Look, remember how my family saw me at the hospital and then I appeared here without the hospital even knowing I was there in the first place. I woke up today, thinking it was Saturday."

"Remember how your family saw you in the hospital? You mean the past right?" asked Jesse.

"The past?" I asked. "What?"

"You went back to save Kara."

"Kara who?" I asked.

"That's right. You don't remember her."

"Why would I go to the past to save some Kara girl?"

"Because you didn't want to tell her family for the rest of your life what she was saying." said Jesse.

No wonder why going back in time took all of Dr. Slater's energy. "I need a huge update. Want to go somewhere? Do I have all my Christmas presents?"

"Yes, we bought them. I'll pick you up in thirty minutes."

I went upstairs to my room to take a thirty minute nap. I knew that when I saved Jesse from dying, that I would never remember him, so I guess the same thing happened with this Kara person. Why didn't I just do what I did to Jesse to her? Make her live again?

Jesse arrived and we headed to a coffee shop. He told me everything and my mouth dropped open. He told me I got a twenty dollar check from Kara's mom, Mrs. Mixture and that Kara's family does know me but not in the way they did before. "I want to meet them." I said.

"We can drive there." said Jesse.

"Well, let's go."

Jesse and I arrived at some house. We knocked on the door and a lady opened it. "The hero!" she said. "Come on in, Kara, its Susannah, the girl who saved your life."

"It's Suze." I said. Then I whispered to Jesse. "I never want to go to the past ever again.

"I'll make sure." said Jesse.

A young girl came down the stairs. "Hi." She said.

"Kara?" I asked.

She and I had no idea about everything that happened. She doesn't know she was once dead and I don't even know this little girl. Jesse knows everything.

I stayed with Kara, her baby brother and mother for a while. Kara's dad and mom had a misunderstanding and I think I must have said something odd in the past, since he said that I was walking Kara to a school bus stop and Mrs. Mixture said she never hired me.

Jesse drove me home and I was tired. "I'm ignoring Paul for now. Being a mediator was so much easier when I didn't know him." I yawned. 'I'm giving you the twenty dollar check, for all the information."

I starting to handle Jesse my check, but he didn't take. "Susannah, go and buy your self a pair of shoes." He said.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Not confusing. Please Review. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mediator Series, and if I did there would definitely be a seventh book, but the series belongs to an outstanding, one of the best selling authors, Meg Cabot.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Christmas was two days away. I woke up at noon and David informed me that Paul called. "What?" I asked when I called him back.

"I got you more information about the thing we discussed." said Paul.

"What?" I asked again. I am so never going to the past again and like I mentioned before, I'm ignoring Paul.

"The thing about bringing someone from the dead back."

"Forever?" I asked.

"Not forever. What is wrong with you?"

"Paul, give me a break." I hung up the phone and he called back. I ignored the phone and stretched on my bed.

"Suze, the phone!" yelled David.

"I don't want to talk to him!" I yelled back.

"He says it's important!"

I picked up the phone. "Okay, listen Paul. I went to the past to save Kara's life and I don't know a thing that happened over the weekend."

"You what? Then how do you remember Kara?" he asked.

I got up from my bed. "Jesse, told me everything. So what is so important?"

Paul explained to me that I can bring someone back from the dead for one day. Everyone will see and talk to them, but then it'll be a dream for them while us shifters or mediators, whatever, it would be real for us.

"Oh, so your dad?" asked Paul. "Do you want to bring him back?"

I think I would want my dad over for my wedding one day. That way I would be married twice in one weekend, since the first time would only be a dream. "You can only bring one person once a year." said Paul.

"I have a different person in mind. So what do I do?" I asked.

* * *

I hated the place I was in, all foggy and all those doors. Paul told me that all I had to do was open a door and think of the person who I wanted to bring back to life just for this one moment, for this one chance, so that's what I did on Christmas morning. I was going to bring Mrs. Ackerman back to life. Andy's dead wife. At least I get to celebrate Christmas twice this year.

I took a deep breath and thought of Mrs. Ackerman as I opened one of the doors. There she was standing. "You're dead?" she asked me.

"Uh…no." I said. "How would you like to spend Christmas with your family?"

Mrs. Ackerman raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You get to be alive for one day." I said.

"What?"

"But it's going to be a dream, but you can still tell your family important stuff." I said.

"Andy is with your mom." said Mrs. Ackerman.

"Uh…yeah, but, it is only going to be a dream, well in my mom's case maybe a bit of a nightmare."

"Okay, well let's go." said Mrs. Ackerman.

So we ended up in my living room at 6 am in the morning. Mrs. Ackerman wasn't glowing. I realized since this is a dream for everyone. I could do funny stuff or maybe even admit to my mother that I talk and see the dead.

We waited for three hours until everyone finally was coming downstairs. "I think Suzy is already down." I heard my mom say.

I sat next to Mrs. Ackerman with my legs crossed. My mom was the first one down and her mouth dropped open. "Who is this?" asked my mom.

"My Christmas present." I said. I decided to hide the actual Christmas presents for the dream less Christmas morning, just so everyone doesn't freak out that they got the same thing for me, and as for the presents that they got for each other. Well, I don't care.

"Who is she?" asked my mom and Andy appeared behind her.

"Andy." said Mrs. Ackerman.

"What is going on here?" asked Andy.

"Merry Christmas Andy." I said.

Andy walked closer to his dead wife and then my three step brothers appeared. "Mom." said Brad.

David looked straight at me. I knew that he would be the only one I could tell that this isn't a dream after all.

Mrs. Ackerman had tears in her eyes. "I have so much to tell you."

My mom covered her hand with her mouth.

"Where have you been this whole time? You're dead." said Jake.

"Not for today. Thanks to Suze." said Mrs. Ackerman.

Everyone looked at me. "She brought me back to life just for today." said Mrs. Ackerman.

"Yeah, and I can see and speak to the dead. Save them from dying and risking my life, and apparently bringing them back to life." I said rolling my eyes. Paul said that bringing people back doesn't risk your life thankfully.

"Suze be honest." said my mom.

"I am." I said and the door bell rang.

I opened the door and Jesse stood there. "_Querida_, I didn't get your present today since this is apparently a dream." He said.

"Uh, you could've brought a fake one so they won't notice that you didn't get me anything." I said.

"They're probably to busy and this is only a dream." Jesse kissed the top of my forehead and walked in. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas." Everyone said.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." said Jesse nodding his head to Mrs. Ackerman.

"See you again?" I asked Jesse blinking.

"You know ghosts." He laughed. I could bring Mrs. Ackerman back to life just like I did with Jesse, but my mother wouldn't take that too well and I could do that with my dad, but on the other hand I won't see Mrs. Ackerman nor my dad tomorrow, so there is no way, besides I already risked my life for Kara.

"Ghosts?" asked my mom. "Are you serious Suze? What is going on? It's Christmas."

I walked over to the tree. "Let's just enjoy it. It's only a dream after all." I picked up a present. "Okay, David this is from Brad." I handed David his gift.

"Well, we don't have anything for you." said my mom.

"You have me for a day." said Mrs. Ackerman.

My mom looked and pointed at me. "Excuse us Jesse. Suzy, kitchen." She said.

I followed my mom to the kitchen. "Why is there a dead lady in our living room?" she asked.

"Mom, I've been trying to tell you for years. I can see and talk to the dead. It's a long story.

"Suze, this isn't funny. Now where did you get Mrs. Ackerman from?"

I folded my hands across my chest. "Never mind. This is why I never tell you these things." I walked back out to the living room.

"We'll talk later." said my mom following me.

"Okay." I said giving Jesse a hug. "But, you'll never believe me."

* * *

Nobody noticed that Jesse didn't have his present for me, but I was so excited to see what he got me, as I woke up on the real Christmas morning. We all came downstairs and as we were about to sit down to open presents, Andy said, "I had a strange dream last night. I felt cold chills down my spine coming down here."

"What kind of dream?" asked David.

"I don't know how to say this, but your mom was in it."

"And Suze said she can see and talk to the dead?" asked Brad.

"I had that dream." said Jake.

"Me too." said my mom.

"Uh, yeah me too." I said.

The door bell rang. I opened the door and Jesse stood before me with a present. "Merry Christmas Susannah Simon." He said.

"Merry Christmas Jesse De Silva." I said giving him a kiss.

Jesse handed me his present. "Yours is under the tree." I said as everyone began to open their presents.

Jesse got me an album with a picture of us on it. He said he wants to take pictures just incase I decide to go back to save someone from dying. "That won't happen." I said.

"Well, Slater might discover something." He said. I got Jesse a watch, because the one he has, is still from a few centuries ago.

I decided to call the Mixtures, Father Dominic, and Paul and Dr. Slaski to wish them all a Merry Christmas. Father Dominic thanked me for his present, but I have no idea what I got him.

I guess maybe next Christmas, things will be more normal, but then nothing is normal when you're a mediator or shifter or whatever.

The End

* * *

A/N: Did it seem rushed? I don't know if I'll write a sequel. Right now I want to spend more time with my Full House fan fictions, so if you're a Full House fan, then go and read my Full House fan fiction stories. Review!

Sugar2345


End file.
